Oblis
Oblis, also known as the Core Planet '''and '''The Galactic Capital, is a medium-sized planet located in the Trigon System. It is the third planet in orbit of Oblis Prime. It is the home of the Wizard Council and the birthplace of the Galactic Republic. It is the most densley populated planet in the system, and it home to nearly 257 billion people. It is also the home of Ashard Detroth. Oblis serves as the political capital of the Galactic Council, and is the location of many important gatherings and meetings. Oblis is one of the only magical planets in the galaxy. It has three moons; Ragon, Dakon, and Centax. Etymology The name Oblis was evolved from the old Terralithian world Obliz for blue. Predating that is the usage of Obîk in ancient tribal languages. The first usage of Oblis occured in 8,500 BC. Dragon Riders used the name Terris, the name for their god of the land. Residents of Oblis are called Oblithians. Structure Composition and Internal Structure The planet Oblis is comprised of many elements and minerals. Iron and nickle are the most abudant elements. Gold and platinum are some common valuable metals. Oblis is made up of several layers. At the center is the inner core made up of iron and nickle. There are several other layers outlined by a crust. The planet has a diameter of 7,622 miles around the equator. Surface The surface of Oblis is made up mostly of islands, with nearly 70% of the surface covered in water. The three main landmasses are the Omnilith Islands, Aptera, and Øphganoland. Aptera makes up the majority of the planet, composing of two large islands. The Omnilith Islands are a large group of islands centered directly on the Equatory and Prime Meridian. Øphganoland is made up of one large island and hundreds of small islands dotting the coast. Small, seperated isaldns also exist, but they are either uninhabited or owned by mainland. The highest point on Oblis is Shandler Peak in the Northern Apteran Mountain Range, at 46,034 ft above sea level. The lowest point on land is Tempau Valley in Øphganoland, at 908 ft below sea level. The lowest point on Oblis is Geocrypt, with hundreds of chasms and trenches reaching 42,903 ft below sea level. Life Inhabitants Oblis is home to many sentient species, though the majority is made up of humans and wizards. Other major species include Xendor, Dragon Riders, Naestians, dwarves, and goblins. There are also plenty of other minor, immigrated species, who consider Oblis as home. Xendor are alloud governement positions in Megapolis, while Naestians are accepted in the government, they prefer their tribal ways in Øphganoland. There is a population of 257 billion permanent residents. Including immigrants, illegal residents, and unofficial residents, the population is roughly 300 billion. Fauna Main article-List of Magical Creatures and Beings '' There are hundreds, if not thousands of unique species livng on Oblis. It is the home of many magical based species, as it is one of the only magical planet. Some species include acromantula, ashwinders, basilisks, cats, dogs, chickens, cyclops, gnomes, Dæmon, dragons, golems, fenrir, gargoyle, manticore, hippogriff, sea serpents, giant squid, pheonix, periwinkle, snakes, and toads. Crossbreeding of magical animals is considered to be Dark Magic, and is an illegal, yet common, practice on Oblis. Merpeople, giants, centaurs, elves, and trolls are other sentient species that live on the planet. Animal regulations is mainted by the Oblis Magizoological Department (OMD). A class rating system is used to define animals by trainability and danger, called the Classification Scale of Magical Beasts. Flora There are an estimated 300 thousand native species of plant on Oblis, ranging in size and shape. There are also 800 thousand species of fungi. Neighborhoods The cities and towns of Oblis vary in size and population. Megapolis, the planets capital, is massive, with skyrises reaching up to five miles in the air. Many different species live here, reaching nearly 25.3 billion permanent residents. The towns surrounding Megapolis, however, such as Itösia, are small, agricultural districts with little more than a couple thousand residents. The five largest cities are Megapolis, Umrachi, Ørsolo, Usk-ranis, and Banolia. There is also a large underwater city called Hydropolis, located of the Coast of Byar. Aptera houses an immense industrial district on the northern tip, where millions of people work making goods. History Pre-History The formation of Oblis likely took place 4.6 Billion years ago, when clumps of space rock and debris gravitised together. The core is formed from molten space rock and metals left over from the formation of the planet. Life first arose on Oblis roughly 75 million years ago. It is unknown how or why, but it quickly expanded and evolved. Dragon-like species were the first to form, and eventually plants took root in the sea. The first landmasses formed about this time as well, splitting into the three main islands. Dragon Riders were among the first sentient species in the system, and began training and domesticating dragons across the planet. The first Dragon Riders eventually migrated to the Omnilith Islands, and made homes in Primaland. Ascensorem Period The Ascensorem Period, also known as the Rider Period, was the first recorded period of history. It began in 20,000 BCE, and spans out to 15,000 BCE. Magic first arose in this period, and a new species of Magic-sensitive people, called wizards, began spreading. The earliest usage of wands dates back to the year 16,000 BCE, and were crudely crafted from oak wood and astrid feathers. Xendor species evolved in Aptera, and Naestians evolved in Øphganoland. The Omnilith Stones may have formed in this period Incantacio Period This was the longest period of time, and is the begining of civilized cultures. Spells and potions were created, and Magic was harnessed in improbbable ways. The Dragon Riders lived in two cities located in Primaland on the Quadrasanct Rivers; Mar'roth and Bi'shyem. Mar'roth was ruled by El'dar, the first recorded named Dragon Rider, and the first Bz'Tar. Bi'shyem was ruled by T'Gah. The two cities were constantly at war, and indirectly led to the foundation of the Wizard Council. Bi'Shyem would become the home of Arîestëth the Great as well as become the future site of Dynalith City. Eldish also formed during this period, though in a very primitive manner. Other cities formed across the planet, and advanced cultures grew from agricultural towns. In 9427 BCE, the town of Dîsomü was built at the vertex of the Quadrasanct Rivers. Fłuctuäntes Empire The Fłuctuäntes Empire became Oblis' first governing Empire. It was formed in 9320 BCE, when Dragon Riders colonized Hypoland. It spanned across much of the planet, and united over 3,000 Dragon Rider clans. Formation of the Second Dragonian Empire During this time, war had become widespread. In 6542 BCE, the Wizard Council Building was destroyed, leading the High Wizard Ranêth the Brave to order construction of the Megastruct. The town of Dîsomü was renamed Mostüri. In 3491 BCE, C'Nan , a Dragon Rider Bz'Tar, led the Battle of Mostüri, killing hundred of wizards and humans. Humans and Xendor were enslaved, and put to work on farms and factories. Rismør the Mighty was killed, and C'Nan declared himself ruler of the Planet. Thousands of Apteran and Øphganolandish soldiers went to war in the city, leading to the defeat of the Empire. Shesay the Leader became High Wizard for his actions in the war. After the war, Xendor Governors were alloud to hold government positions in the Council. PACEM OBLIS The end of the Battle of Mostüri led to an extended period of peace on the planet. Mostüri became the capital of the Omniltih Islands, and the Shoelem Spaceport (Oblis' first spaceport) was constructed in the Western District of the Capital. Gonks, Alob, Achtai, and Delcyians immigrated from other planets to Oblis, and the population hit 5 billion in 527 BCE. By 38 BCE, Mostüri became the most powerful city in the System, and it was the powerhouse of Oblis. Interplanetary trade routes from the Leponi System were established, paving the path to the Galactic Republic. Formation of the Galactic Republic In 26 BCE, a meeting was held in the Megastruct, where representatives for over 50 planets met to disscuss the expansion of empires in the galaxy. On the first day of 0 AD, the Galactic Republic was formed with the signing of the Galactic Treaty. The Republic is represented by the Galactic Council. Mostüri was then renamed Megapolis, and was declared capital of the Republic. Eldish became a Galactic Standard, and Council buildings similar to the Megastruct were built in all Galactic Council capital cities. Wizards then decided to build a Council building in Megapolis, called the Palace of the Saints. Dragon Rider Inquisitions First Inquisition The first Dragon Rider Inquisition occured in 378 AD, when enraged Dragon Riders, led by Y'Ver, attacked the Palace of the Saints. They claimed the Omnilith Stones to be rightfully theirs, and conducted one of the biggest terrorist attacks to this date. During a Council meeting at the Palace, over 10,000 Dragon Riders attacked the Palace, killing 14 Council representatives, including the High Wizard Ightkäleyth the Brave. The attacks did not suceed in their goal of retrieving the Stones, but they raised Galactic awareness of the wars on Oblis. Second Inquisition After the failed first attemp, Y'Ver led a second attack 60 years later, in 437 AD. This attack was sucessful, as two stones were stolen, and one mysteriously dissapeared afterwards. The Palace was destroyed. Y'ver was killed by Ightkäleyth the Young, and Dragon Riders were banned from the Islands. They retreated into the Chronolith Mountains. Great Schism ''Main page - Great Schism '' The Great Schism is a battle that occured in 534 AD. Dragon Riders used propoganda to trick the Xendor millitary into attacking the Wizard Council meeting. In 534 AD, Rryn Bay in Aptera was attacked during a Wizard Council meeting, causing the town to be all but destroyed. Several battles occured during the 3 year war, the largest being the Battle of Oblis. The Dragon Riders were ultimately defeated, and the participants were awarded. Middle Ages Cognitis Period The Cognitis Period was a period of time during the Middle Ages when spells and potions were widespread. Dark Wizards first arose during the late Cognitis. The period started in 1389 AD, with the birth of Erodelum the Smart. The University of Oblis was founded in 1398 AD, and the rate of medicine and potion creation excelerated. The period ended in the mid 1450s, when Dark Wizards arose, such as Tøsvor the Foul. The killing curse became the taboo of the time, and Dark Wizards were highly feared. Ruina Period The Ruina Period was a short period of time just after the Enlightment, when Dark Magic became widespread in the Islands. Hundreds of corrupted wizards were burned in the town centers. Necromancy and the creation of dark creatures became common in dark areas of the Islands. The period ended in 1470's Age of Exploration After the Middle Ages, expliration became a poular prospect. Before this period, very little of the Galaxy was known to the Council. Many expeditions in the Galaxy occured between 1539 and 1820. Much of the eastern wings were explored, and many new planets joined the Republic. Spacecraft manufacturing companies like Galactic Engineering were founded at the height of exploration. Threat of Imperialism At the end of the Age of Exploration, a new threat was discovered in the Galaxy. Western wings were home to a violoent race of species forming the Imperial Empire. They learned of the Council movements, and began a series of widespread attacks. Between 1820 and 1860, the First Galactic War occured, at the cost of billions of lives. Oblis and the rest of the Trigon System avoided destruction, but the Hatem and Shetor Systems were almost obliterated. With the destruction of the planet Talem in 1825, billions of Republic millitary members were sent to counter the attacks. After hundreds of battles, the Republic eventually won. Modern History Government ''Main page - Wizard Council '' '' Government on Oblis is a system of Magical Succession. It is composed of three branches. The Wizard Council serves as the main form of government ruling on Oblis. A High Wizard is appointed as the ruler of the islands. A new one when a predecessor dies. The High Wizard is the head of the Wizard Council, and represents the Cardinals. The High Wizard is also the head of the Galactic Council, and the High Cardinal serves as the Galactic Representative for Oblis. Other government parties exist for city based rule, including Republicist, Democratist, Imperialist, Sepratist, Rebalist, Confederist, Socialist, and Objectivist. Law enforcement Main page - Oblis Security Department The OSD (Oblis Safety Department) serves as the primary law enforcement group. It is composed of the OISD, ASD, and ØSD for each country. Each of these branches contains departments for SWAT, Forsenics, Detective Division, Generic Officers, and Anti-terrorism. It is headed by the Director of National Security. Health Main page - Oblis Health Department '' Health regulation is preformed by the OHD, which responds to all medical emergencies. Pandemic notices are posted by this department. Economy The main unit of money on Oblis, and all other Republic Planets, is the ₪Galactic Credit. Flag The Oblis Flag is a Flag comprised of a red background overlayed with a singled horizontal white stripe down the middle. In the center is a white circle. The crossed keys represent the opening of knowledge, and the opening of freedom and removal of chaos. Other symbolism includes the clover shaped hilts, representing luck. The six teeth represent the Omnilith Stones. The gold color represents the acceptance of other species on the Islands, specifically Goblins. Locations and Places of Intrest Megastruct ''Main article-Megastruct '' The largest building on the Planet, and the home of over 1 billion people, the Megastruct serves as the capitol building for Megapolis, the Omnilith Islands, Oblis, and part of the Galactic Council. It is five miles tall, reaching up to the edge of the inner atmosphere, and contains millions of apartments, offices, and lobbies, the Wizard Council Court, a prison, multiple refueling stations for Grav-cars, and even a small spaceport. Hypoland ''Main article-Hypoland Hypoland is a large group of islands stuck in quantum suspension, causing them to float a mile over the ocean. They were once the site of the Palace of the Saints, and are now home to several rural towns, and Micropolis. Rryn Bay A'sevor Shoelem Spaceport Shoelem is the largest spaceport on Oblis. It is located on the edge of the Omnilith Islands Desert, near Transdimentional City. Important Residents These are famous or important residents of Oblis. Historical High Wizards and Bz'tars *T'Gah *El'Dar *Arîestëth the Great - First High Wizard and reunited the clans. *Nalest the Powerful - Founded the Galactic Republic. *N'Xuh - Killed his father and took the throne. *Y'Ver *Ightkäleyth the Brave - Fought in the First Dragon Rider Inquisition. *Ightkäleyth the Young *Ashønsam the Old *Iomyenda the Brutal *Âsreghard - Current High Wizard. Millitary Leaders and Generals *Shesay the Leader *Bel'im'oib Other *Ashard Detroth *Serel Uskage *Therris Zhir Gallery Megapolis 2.jpg|Megapolis in 0AD.|link=Megapolis Megapolis in 1593.jpg|Megapolis in 1593.|link=Megapolis Megapolis 1.jpg|Megapolis in 2027.|link=Megapolis Oblis Tourism.jpg|Oblis tourism Poster.|link=Galactic Republic Tourism Board Oblis map.jpg|Map of Oblis. Humans.jpg|A market place in Itösia.|link=Itösia See Also Category:Planets Category:Oblis Category:Trigon System Category:Galactic Council Planets Category:Inhabited Planets Category:Magical planets Category:Island Planets